The Man From Snakehead Falls
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Devastated by the prospect of losing her mother & finding no help at Terra Nova Skye turns to a stranger for help. What will the stranger ask for in return? What will Taylor do once he realises that his son isn't the only person who wants revenge?Lucket.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a new multi chap that I've decided to write. I'm really excited about this one. It's set before Terra Nova just after the 6th pilgrimage arrived. Lucas would be about 22 in it and I'm estimating that Skye is about 16 at the start of this story. Anyway, leave me a review because I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm still going to be writing Past Mistakes and my oneshots. I originally wanted to finish PM before I wrote this but this story had other ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Save her, you've got to save her," yelled a hysterical Skye Tate as she burst into the Command Center, starting Commander Taylor who sat at his desk, reading through a report on the sixth pilgrimage.<p>

Taylor looked up at her, she was a mess. Tears stained her face and her hair was wild, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. He slowly placed his plex down on the desk and brought his hands together, also letting them sit on top of the desk.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Skye," he explained gently. "I'm not God I don't choose who lives and dies."

"But you save her," she exclaimed, taking a step towards him and holding up a plex. "You have the research we can find a cure. Terra Nova has the best scientists. Malcolm, the others, they can use this to find a cure."

"Where did you get this?" Taylor asked, standing up as a worried expression appeared on his face.

"I found it when I was helping out in the infirmary," she replied sheepishly. "But the research it's all there. I read it. It looks like the cure is nearly complete in theory, it just needs to be finished and made into a medicine. It's so close to being finished. We can find a cure."

"How much of this did you read?" he asked with a stern expression on his face as he walked over to her.

"All of it. It can work I know it can," she said, feeling guilty for sneaking around behind his back but at the same time needing to convince him that they could find a cure. This was her last hope. Taylor reached out his hand, gently taking the plex from Skye's hand and placing it behind him on the desk.

"The man who did this research is no longer with us," Taylor explained slowly as if he was talking to a child. "We have been over this research many times. The man who wrote this, he wasn't in his right mind, he went insane, all of this research is useless."

"No," Skye gasped, refusing to believe what she was hearing. "It can't be. We can find a cure."

"There's no cure for syncillic fever Skye," Taylor stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the door. "Right now the best thing for you to do is spend as much time with your mother while you still have the chance."

"So what, that's it?" Skye shouted, pulling away from Taylor's grip and turning back towards him. "There's no hope? My father died less than a day ago, twenty seven people have died from syncillic fever and now you're telling me that I just have to wait until my mother dies too? You can save her, we have the research we can find a cure."

"Enough!" he shouted, very nearly losing his temper. "There is no cure for syncillic fever and there won't be any cure in the near future. This research is useless. The sooner you accept this the better."

"Save her," Skye begged, her voice filled with desperation. "Please, you can save her."

"I'm sorry Skye," he replied, his expression softening. "It's just not possible."

"Please save her," she pleaded.

The expression on his face told Skye everything she needed to know, he wasn't going to help her. So Skye fled, she ran out of the Command Center, tears streaming down her face. She ran through the colony, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other colonists. She ran past the housing units until she reached the part of the fence where there was the least amount of security. She climbed through the fence, wiping the tears from her eyes as she choked back a sob before sprinting towards the trees, hoping that none of the guards were watching.

She ran through the trees, not quite sure where she was going and not really caring. At that moment Skye just needed to escape, she needed to get away from all the stress and death back at Terra Nova. She had to get away and so she found herself trying to run away from her problems.

Skye wasn't sure where she was headed. Having been in Terra Nova for less than six months she hadn't spent much time out in the jungle. But Skye didn't care, she had done the survival training with Lieutenant Washington, she could handle herself out there, not that she was worried about that. She would honestly welcome a slasher or any other distraction that the jungle could throw at her that day. She was past the point of caring.

Skye continued running until she found herself at the top of a waterfall. She thought back to all the places in the jungle that she had heard of, it was Snakehead falls, she was sure of it. The place was off limits, Taylor's rules. Skye stepped closer to the edge of the waterfall, looking down at the treacherous waters below. She watched the way that the water fell over the edge of the cliff before smashing against the rocks. It was fascinating; it captivated her attention, drawing her in. It was dangerously inviting.

Skye clenched her fists, choking back a sob as she went over her conversation with Taylor, he had been her last hope. She was helpless now; it was just a matter of waiting until she lost the last remaining member of her family. Then she would be left with nothing. She looked back down at the water. It would be so easy to just end it all, to escape, to just step over the edge and walk into the water below. She had heard that drowning was the best way to go. She had heard that it could even be enjoyable. It would be so simple to just step over the edge and escape from it all.

The battle raged on in her head. She wanted to be strong, she didn't want to quit but it was looking hopeless. Now that Taylor had dashed all of her hopes of finding a cure and taken the research she was left with nothing. That research was the last hope that she had had for saving her mother. She couldn't survive losing her mother, not after she had just lost her father but it was going to happen, it was indubitable. So Skye was left with one option. That was when she made her decision, she was going to do it, she was going to jump.

She took a step towards the edge of the waterfall and looked down at the raging water below. She could do this. Skye closed her eyes and stretched her arms out wide, taking a deep breath as she prepared to let herself drop over the edge when suddenly a noise behind her startled her. Her eyes shot open as her feet slipped, sending a shower of tiny stones down to the water below. She tried to regain her balance, her heart racing as she looked down at the water below. It seemed silly that she should be scared of the water now when she had been ready to jump to her death only seconds earlier but the distraction had startled her, making her think twice about her decision.

"You know you won't die if you jump," came a voice from behind Skye, causing her to spin around. There was a young man walking casually towards her. He had a dangerously wild look about him. His hair was unruly and his face was covered in a light stubble. Dirt covered his clothes which were littered with small rips and tears. He was clearly not from Terra Nova.

"You won't die," he repeated, taking another step towards her. "That is what you want right?"

"How did you...?" Skye stuttered, astonished that this man had seen through her in a matter of seconds, she glanced over at the man then down at the water before glancing back at the man, not sure if it was the water or the man that was responsible for the increase in her heartbeat.

"I know the look," he replied as he stepped behind her, just outside her line of sight. "It's the look of desperation, the look of helplessness. You've had something taken away from you and you're running away from it." Skye was shocked, she had spoken all of three words to him and he seemed to understand everything that was going through her mind.

"Jump," he commanded in a calm tone. "It'll help."

Skye made no move to obey him, still trying to come to terms with what he was saying. His close proximity wasn't helping, she could sense him behind her, his breath gently tickling her exposed neck. She didn't even know this man but there was something about him that calmed her while making her stomach flutter at the same time.

"Jump," he repeated. "You won't die but it will help."

Skye heard a rustle behind her and caught a glimpse of the man removing his shirt out of the corner of her eye. He stepped forwards so that he was next to her. He looked down at her hand before reaching out to grasp it. Skye felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her at his touch. She looked down at their entwined hands before glancing back up, meeting his gaze. An unspoken conversation seemed to transpire between them. Simultaneously they both turned and jumped off the edge of the waterfall.

Skye's heart seemed to stop as she fell through the air. For those few moments all her problems seemed to fade away as she fell weightlessly through the air. Her hand was ripped out of the man's grasp as she hit the water, its ice cold touch awakening her with its chill. She plunged deep into the water, hesitating for a few moments before her lungs screamed for air, forcing her to furiously kick, propelling her body upwards.

She finally broke through the surface, gasping for breath. She glanced around, searching for her mysteriously companion. He was right, jumping did help. Skye spotted the man trading water over by the rocks and swam over to him.

"Who are you?" she questioned once she reached him.

"You can call me Lucas," he replied, staring deep into her eyes. "And what should I call you?" Skye was silent for a moment, not sure if she wanted to share her name with this stranger.

"Bucket," she finally stated, deciding that telling him her nickname was a much better alternative to telling him her real name. "You can call me Bucket," she repeated with a little more certainty.

"Bucket," Lucas repeated thoughtfully, liking the way it sounded.

A shiver racked through Skye's body, reminding her of the cold temperature of the water. Lucas moved his head towards the shore, indicating that they should get out. Skye nodded and followed him out of the water and a along a path through the rocks, back up to the top of the waterfall. There was a small patch of sunlight there but Skye still found herself shivering. Lucas noticed this and picked up his dry shirt from where it lay on the ground. He held it out, offering it to her. Skye took it from him gratefully. Lucas turned around, allowing Skye some privacy as she stripped off her wet clothes and lay them in the sun before putting on Lucas' shirt. She sat down in the sun and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them close to keep her warm. It wasn't long before Lucas sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen you around Terra Nova," Skye observed, breaking the silence.

"I don't live in Terra Nova," Lucas replied. "Not anymore."

"So you live out here all by yourself?" she questioned, glancing up at him, noticing the distant look in his jade eyes as he confirmed her suspicions.

"So what brings you out here today?" Lucas asked, changing the subject. Skye thought for a moment, unsure if she should tell this man all her problems. In the end she couldn't stop herself from telling him everything.

"Today my dad died," she began, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay. "Syncillic fever, so far it's killed everyone who's caught it, everyone apart from my mother. They said she's next, they said she's only got a week or two left."

"Ahh syncillic fever," Lucas replied knowingly. "It's a nasty one that one. I was so close to finding a cure before I was banished."

"The research," gasped Skye. "I found some research on syncillic fever hidden in the infirmary amongst all the records. I showed it to Commander Taylor but he said it was useless.

"You found my research?" Lucas asked in a surprised tone. "I thought my father destroyed it all when he banished me."

"Your father," Skye said thoughtfully. Then suddenly it all clicked. "You're Lucas Taylor, Taylor's son."

"The very same," Lucas replied. "Now this research, where is it now?"

"Taylor took it off me," she said, dropping her head slightly.

"Do you think you could get it back?" Lucas asked. Skye deliberated this for a moment before nodding. "Bucket, if you can get that research for me I could finish it. I could find a cure."

"You would do that?" Skye asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. This man owed her nothing yet here he was offering to help her, offering to do the one thing that no one back at Terra Nova would do.

"I'm not the monster my father makes me out to be," he replied, staring off into the distance.

"Actually he's never mentioned you, at least not to me." The words were out of Skye's mouth before she could stop them. Lucas surprised her by chuckling.

"Figures," he mumbled. "It would have made his life a lot easier if I had never existed."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, prompting him to elaborate further.

"Nothing Bucket," he responded, his voice coming out a little harsher than before.

"So you worked in the science department?" Skye asked, trying to change the subject to something that wouldn't anger him as much.

"Medicine isn't my speciality, I was brought here to find a way to communicate with 2149, amongst other things, but my little syncillic fever research was one of my more successful side projects." Lucas said, almost bragging. "Now when can you get me this research? If you can get it to me it shouldn't take me too long to complete."

"I could probably get it for you by tomorrow," Skye said thoughtfully. It was crucial that she got the research to him as soon as possible; her mother was running out of time. "So you can really do this? You're really going to find a cure?"

Lucas nodded before standing up. Skye stood up too, understanding that this little meeting was over. She gestured with her finger, indicating that he should turn around before pulling off Lucas' shirt and putting on her now dry clothes. She walked back over to Lucas and held out the shirt.

"Thank you," she murmured. "For everything."

Lucas nodded in response. He noted that she seemed to have changed since he had first seen her atop the waterfall. She had a glimmer of hope in her eyes, it lit up her face. Lucas couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently brushing his thumb over her cheek. Lucas watched the way that her eyes followed the movements of his hand as she held her breath, her stomach fluttering at his touch.

"Meet me here tomorrow with the research," he said, breaking the spell. Skye nodded before turning and making her way back to Terra Nova, leaving behind the man that she now owed everything to.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and favourited this story. I'm so glad you all like it. I just wanted to say that Skye has different opinions in this fic. I'm trying to keep her as canon as possible but I'm exploring an idea I've had about what might have happened if she felt differently about Taylor. Anyway I would love to hear what you all think about this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>There was a part of Skye that felt guilty as she snuck into the Command Center. Commander Taylor and most of the other soldiers were out on dawn patrol and most of the colony was still asleep making it the perfect time for Skye to sneak into the Command Center and retrieve the research.<p>

Skye hurriedly sorted through the assortment of things that littered the Commander's desk. She finally found the familiar looking plex and picked it up, turning it on and watching as it flickered to life. The title "Syncillic Fever" came on screen along with the words "Lucas Taylor". She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognised the name earlier. The Commander had never mentioned Lucas to her but she had heard rumours around the colony about 'Taylor's estranged son'. Most people believed that he was dead but Skye knew the truth. She was glad that he wasn't dead. If he could find a cure for syncillic fever then Skye would truly owe him.

Skye hastily stuffed the plex inside her jacket before turning to leave the room. As she left her eyes glanced over to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room, she was glad that Taylor hadn't put the plex in there, it was where all of his important documents were kept and there wasn't one person other than Taylor who knew the combination to open it. It would have been nearly impossible to break into it. But Skye had what she had come for, now she just had to get the research to Lucas then the rest would be up to him.

Skye found Lucas back at Snakehead falls where he said he would meet her. He glanced up as he heard her approaching before standing up and making his way over to her.

"Did you get it?" he asked once he reached her. Skye nodded and handed the plex over, feeling as though she was handing over her mother's life with it.

"So you can really find a cure?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't just being set up for disappointment.

"Give me a few days," Lucas replied, sounding rather confident in his ability to find a cure. "I'll have one of my contacts in Terra Nova tell you when it's done then we'll discuss how we're going to get your mother out of Terra Nova."

"Out of Terra Nova?" Skye questioned. Lucas nodded back at her.

"We can't treat her while she's in Terra Nova," he answered. "My father would never allow it. Don't worry Bucket, she'll be safe out here with me. I'll take good care of her."

"How do I know that I can trust you with her?" she countered.

"I know what it's like to lose a mother Bucket, I'll take care of her I promise," he replied as he looked deep into her eyes, trying to reassure her. He took a step forwards and reached out to take her hands.

"It's Skye," she replied, feeling that if she could trust him with her mother's life she could trust him with her name.

"Skye," Lucas repeated, contemplating this for a moment, thinking about the way her name sounded on his tongue. "I prefer Bucket," he replied shortly. "I should get to work on the cure," he said, stepping back from her, dropping her hands and turning to leave.

Skye took this as her cue to leave. She turned and began her long walk back to Terra Nova. She hoped that Lucas would do what he said he could, her mother's life depended on it.

* * *

><p>Lucas got in touch sooner than expected. It was only a few days later when Skye was approached in the marketplace. She was at one of the stalls, buying breakfast when a man casually sidled up to her.<p>

"Luca wants to see you at Snakehead falls," he murmured, looking away from Skye, pretending to be interested in a piece of fruit. "He has news for you."

Then he was gone as quickly as he had turned up, leaving Skye to think about what he had said. This was it, the moment when Lucas would either tell her that he had a cure or crush her hopes. She paid for her breakfast before making her way into the jungle for the third time that week.

Lucas was once again waiting at the top of the waterfall. He jumped up upon seeing Skye arrive. He looked even scruffier than the last time she had seen him. He had dark circles around his eyes yet he seemed to be full of energy based on the way he ran over to her.

"When was the last time you slept?" Skye asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know 3, 4 days ago," Lucas replied, brushing it off, his excitement taking over. "But I did it I found a cure."

"What?" Skye asked, hardly believing what she was hearing. "You really found a cure?"

Lucas nodded. Skye couldn't stop herself from flinging herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lucas was slightly taken aback, he stiffened, unused to human contact but he soon found himself relaxing in her arms and returning the hug. It was a strange concept for him, this closeness. It confused him which was something that rarely happened to him. He hadn't let anyone get this close to him since he was 14, not that there had been many people to push away, most people gave him a wide berth.

"Thank you," Skye muttered as she stepped back, glancing down at the ground, a little embarrassed by her actions. She barely knew this man and here she was throwing herself into his arms, but at the same time she owed him everything and wanted to show her gratitude. Lucas brushed her thanks off, returning to the matter at hand.

"Now Bucket," he said, returning to his business-like manner. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can," replied Skye as though this whole notion was ridiculous. "I'm trusting you with my mother's life of course you can trust me."

"There is going to be a time soon when you will have a choice to make," Lucas began as he led Skye over to sit by the edge of the waterfall.

"What sort of choice?" Skye asked warily.

"A choice between my father and his precious Terra Nova, and me. There will be a time soon when you're going to have to choose. Lucas replied as he turned to try and gage Skye's reaction, seeing if he could trust her.

"What sort of choice is that Lucas?" she asked, her voice rising in anger. "Taylor, he refused to help my mother he was just going to let her die whereas you said you'll save her. I won't give my loyalty to someone who's content to just let my mother die.

"You and I have that in common," Lucas murmured, struck by the irony of her words. They were both so similar. Although Lucas barely knew her he decided that he could trust her. They were both taking giant leaps in trusting each other; they just hoped that they would pay off.

"Do you know what the whole point of Terra Nova is Bucket?" he asked.

"A second chance?" she answered in an unsure tone.

"A second chance for who?" Lucas prompted, anxious that she understand where he was coming from.

"A second chance for humanity," she replied, still unsure of where Lucas was heading with this.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, excited that Skye seemed to be following his train of thought. "The whole point of Terra Nova is a second chance for humanity all of humanity, not just the few who were lucky enough to get chosen to go through the portal. Terra Nova was set up so that food could be grown for the dying world back in the future. The plan was for plants and trees to be sent back to the future, they would be replanted in domes and slowly we would bring the air quality back to a safe level where people could breathe without masks. We could send back water and food to help the future get back on their feet while creating a new future here. My father however had other plans. He believed that Terra Nova was only a second chance for those who were deemed important enough to be chosen to come here, or those who were lucky enough to win the lottery. My employers back in the future aren't too happy about this but soon it will all be fixed."

"So Terra Nova, everything Taylor has said, it's all been a lie?" Skye asked, shocked at what she was hearing. "That's horrible."

"Yes!" Lucas exclaimed as he nodded enthusiastically, excited that there was finally someone else who saw his father for who he truly was. "The last pilgrimage, the sixth, was filled with a group of people sent by my employer. Together we can take back Terra Nova and dethrone my father. Then Terra Nova can become what it was always meant to be."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Skye asked, wondering where Lucas was going with all this.

"Well Bucket," he replied. "Now that you've decided that you're with us and against Taylor you need to know this. Unfortunately for us, fortunately for you and your mother, Taylor knows about the people that were sent on the sixth pilgrimage and is getting close to discovering the people who are working for my employers. The last person that was sent through the portal to take back Terra Nova was killed; my father murdered him in cold blood. This group, the Sixers as they are called, aren't prepared to take the chance of something similar happening to them and so they are leaving Terra Nova. They will be leaving in the next few days before my father can stop them. They can sneak your mother out of the colony with them and bring her with us so we can treat her."

"I want to come too," Skye exclaimed, liking the sound of Terra Nova less and less with every passing moment. "If my mother is going with you then I want to come too. I can't stay back at Terra Nova with Taylor, not now."

"No Bucket," Lucas replied, turning back to look at her. "You need to stay in Terra Nova, it will be too suspicious if you and your mother both disappear along with a group of so called 'traitors', he'll think that you've been kidnapped and he'll send out a search party. We can risk him finding us. We need you to stay at Terra Nova and fake your mother's death. Besides, I need eyes and ears inside Terra Nova and you are just my girl. Then once my father has been taken down you'll be reunited with your mother. Of course you can come and visit her but it would be in everyone's best interests for you to stay at Terra Nova."

"So you want me to spy?" Skye asked, contemplating what this would mean for her.

"Well it would really just be helping out a friend, working for a common cause," he replied with a charming smile on his face. "But yes, technically it would be spying."

Skye knew that it was wrong to spy on Taylor but he was the one in the wrong. His actions would bring about the demise of the future, besides Lucas was offering her so much. Honestly Skye would be glad to see Terra Nova taken from Taylor, she didn't think that she could ever forgive him for his refusal to help her mother.

"Ok I'll do it," she replied, confident in her decision.

"Excellent," Lucas replied, smiling as he got to his feet. "My people will be in contact with you."

And then once again he was gone, just as abruptly as the last time, leaving Skye alone again yet she didn't feel as alone as she did a few days ago. Her mother was going to be saved, Lucas had said that he was her friend and soon Lucas would take over Terra Nova. Things were finally looking up for Skye and it was all thanks to the man from Snakehead falls.


End file.
